fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 70
Natsu vs. Gray! is the 70th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 14, 2011. Gray Fullbuster starts attacking Natsu Dragneel for unknown reasons and they get into a fight. Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia are found by some of Daphne's Lizardmen, mysterious creatures that seem to have the same abilities as them. Synopsis Gray suddenly starts attacking Natsu with Ice-Make: Lance by Daphne's orders. Seeing that he is serious, Natsu attacks Gray back. They keep fighting, and Daphne states that Gray before them isn't fake and that she isn't using Magic to control him, he's doing this of his own free will. Natsu attacks with Fire Dragon's Claw and sends Gray flying through a wall and then asks Gray why he's attacking him, to which he responds "a city without sound" and attacks Natsu once again. Happy, Carla and Wendy Marvell are surprised to see that they are on the same level. Daphne comes saying that Gray volunteered to assist her of his own will and now he is her partner. Carla calls Gray a complete traitor, but Wendy doesn't believe it. Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza is wondering why Natsu is late. Lucy says that he only went to ask about the dragons and that shouldn't have taken him long. Erza, worried that they might have been attacked by the things that attacked her before, asks Lucy to come with her to look into the matter. At the Hotel Rise, the battle between Natsu and Gray goes on, sending each other different spells. Natsu then attack with Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow and sends Gray through a wall into a pool. Natsu breaks the floor and their fight then heads to the first floor, and Wendy and the others follow them. Wendy says that if this continues, she must stop the two of them with her Sky Dragon's Roar. Happy then goes over to a window in an attempt to get help, but fails because of Daphne's Concealment Magic. They are within Hidden Darkness' illusionary Inn. Daphne then sees Erza and Lucy arriving and tells Wendy that her friends have arrived to pick them up. Wendy and Happy try to call out to them, but they cannot see them. Erza tells Lucy to take caution and the being that attacked Erza before appears from the ground. Erza requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor and questions the attacker's purpose and attacks him. Lucy then summons Virgo to help Erza, but as Virgo is heading out, another one of those beings appear. Virgo and the monster then have a brief battle, and Lucy the summons Loke in her stead. Another monster appears; this one, resembling Loke and his Magic. Erza wonders if they are mimicking them and tests the theory. Wendy then cries out to Lucy and Erza, but Carla remarks that they cannot hear them. Daphne states that she is the one that made the Lizardmen and why she created them. The battle between Natsu and Gray comes to an end with Natsu seemingly victorious, but Gray freezes Natsu's feet onto the ground preventing him from moving. Daphne uses Hidden Darkness, creating a hole in which Natsu falls into. Inside the darkness, Natsu remembers the past and understands what Gray meant with "a city without sound" as he is electrocuted. The battle outside between Lucy and Erza against the monsters continues. Erza then uses Requip and the monster mimics her, but she changes her armor again and says that the choice of weapons and armors is something only experience can bring. Lucy replace Loke by summoning Plue, who defeats the monster by exhausting it. Daphne then lifts her Concealment Magic, revealing the Dragonoid, which Erza and Lucy are shocked to see. Inside the dragon, Daphne plays on her piano to control it and to absorb Natsu's power. Wendy, Happy and Carla appear and explain the situation to Erza and Lucy, who are surprised about what Gray had done. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Daphne's Lizardmen (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * ** Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ** Summoned the Lion, Loke ** Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora * * * *Concealment Magic Spells used * * * * *Hidden Cage * * * * * * * * * * * *Hidden Darkness Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * * * * Weapons used *Swords *Dragonoid Items used *Gate of the Maiden Key *Gate of the Lion Key *Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes